


I Thought I Dreamed Her

by Lost_in_the_Mind



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_the_Mind/pseuds/Lost_in_the_Mind
Summary: Serena Roger is stuck in time. Her and the other residents of Storybrooke are frozen, not ageing. Captain Hook is trapped. With no way to his daughter he's stuck in the Enchanted Forest trying to find a way to get to her. Peter Pan is watching. With her not remembering him he just watches over her, making sure nothing hurts her. Henry Mills is brilliant. With his book in hand he has figured out that everyone in Storybrooke is a character from a fairytale. The only way to wake them up is to find his biological mother and have her break the curse.





	1. Prologue

The Enchanted Forest

*************

I snuck up on the two guards outside of the bolted wood door, the entrance to the one place I needed to get to. They were oblivious to anything around them, definitely not good at their job, so it was easy for me to knock them out. 

"Hey boys," your voice rings throughout the cave, "sorry to do this, but I really need to have a little chat with your prisoner."

I then swiftly raise my hand, delivering a blow to both of their heads with the butt of my sword. They collapse to the ground, out cold. I swipe the large brass keys from one of the guards belt and unlock the door, granting myself access to the only reason I am here. 

Walking down the dark cavernous hallway, I could hear meaningless ramblings coming from the prisoner. 

Eventually I made it to the cage that housed the one man I was after, if you can even call him a man. He was blissfully unaware that I was hiding in the shadows 'til I took one step forward, the light from the moon seeping through cracks in the underground cell. 

His head turned with his back still facing me. "Well, well. What brings you to my cozy cell."

"I don't know if cozy would be the word I would use, but I guess it does have its charms."

I fully step into the light so he is able to see me. My long straight black hair, my black leather corset, pants, boots and trench coat, my white blouse tucked underneath the corset, and the five rings and three necklaces that reside on my hands and hanging from my neck. ‘A true pirate's outfit,’ as my father would say. 

"Yes well, you haven't been really living the 'pirate life' have you?" His voice carries a teasing tone, taunting me to let my blood boil. But luckily some people learn to control their emotions. 

"Nice crocodile. Use a person's feelings against them. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Ahh but that's where you're wrong, little pirate. You are just that small child looking for her papa." My jaw clenches and I tighten my hands into fists. "That is why you're here isn't it dearie? To find your papa?"

"You would know all about lost children, wouldn't you?" He comes running up to the bars and grasps them in a wild fashion. Now I know I've hit a nerve. His son will forever be his weak point. "Oh, I've met Baelfire, bright little one isn't he. Doesn't like you very much though, and I wonder why..."

"What do you want dearie." I could definitely tell his patience was gone by his biting tone of voice, wanting to get straight to the deal.

I took a few steps closer to him, "Where is he?"

He backs up from the bars, a smirk playing on his face, "I'm afraid you're gonna have to be more specific dearie. Which 'he' are you talking about? The one who raised you or the one whose ring you wear?"

I hide my left hand, stuffing it into my coat's pocket. "My father. Where is he?"

"Well you see dearie, that information is going to cost you." He does his little flick of the hands thing that has always bugged me. 

"Well good thing I have something that you would want." I raise up a small blue bottle with a cork in the top. "Now with the Evil Queen's curse coming and all, I thought a little memory potion would be good, seeing as the only reason you want this curse to succeed is to see Baelfire again. Now with this, you can remember the reason as to why you are in whatever realm it's sending us to. So in so many years, when this curse breaks and I know it will knowing you, you are going to tell me where he is."

He contemplates the deal for a few minutes and I can hear the thunder of the Queen's curse rolling in faster. "Anytime now Dark One." I was growing more anxious by the minute, the booming growing with every second.

He looks over at me, and with a shake of his head he says, "You have a deal."

I hand him the memory potion and he drinks it all in one go. And right on time too because the minute he is finished with it, the clouds of the curse take over and everything goes black.

*************

Storybrooke, Maine

*************

Skating down the streets of a little town in Maine is the easiest way for me to relax, well, skating and listening to music. It was a normal day for me in this "quaint little town," as some people like to call it. I woke up, I went to school--my morning went fine, but then came lunch (and some people just can't keep their mouths shut.) Let's say I have a few...unfriendly people in my life, and they just love to talk about things they don't understand. So after a shouting match I threw a punch and then one thing led to another with me ending up in the principal's office with a three day suspension. So much fun! I’ll be dead when I get home. 

So I'm trying to push it off as long as I can and that results in me skating down Main Street. I’m looking at the ground and I remember that I need to repaint it. The underside shows a pirate-like compass in the middle surrounded by the ocean. The edges of the board are scraped up and need a touch up and the compass pointing north is starting to wear away. I look up and am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a car honk and see a boy no older than nine right in front of it. I speed up and narrowly swoop him out of the car's path before it just keeps driving. 

Once I set the boy down I look back at the car, "Rude much?" I scoff at it. 

The nine year old boy looks up in complete amazement. "That was so cool!"

"You mean you almost getting hit? Yeah, most bloody brilliant thing in the world." Sarcasm lacing my voice with every word. 

"Henry! Henry!" I hear a woman call a name that I'm guessing is the boy's seeing as she is running over to him right now. She kneels down in front of him, "Oh thank God you're okay!" She starts fussing over him and rambling, making sure that he isn't harmed.

"I'm fine mom." He replies. "She saved me." He points up to me.

"Well thank you so much Miss..."

"Roger. Serena Roger."

"Well thank you Serena, for saving my son. Is there any way I can repay you?"

"No. It was no problem." I pick up my board from where I jumped off.

Her face changes like an idea struck her mind. "Do you need a job?"

"Why?" I become skeptical very easily. Trusting people is not my strong suit.

"Could you watch Henry? You know walk him home to and from school, take care of him when I have to work?"

"Yeah it would be no problem. Except Tuesdays. I work at the docks on Tuesdays."

"Great! So see you tomorrow morning?" She starts walking away with Henry, towards her car.

"Yep. Bye!" I get back on my board and head back home.

Walking up the stairs to the apartment and turning the lock with the key just gets me closer to the scary woman on the other side.

"Mary Margaret! I'm home!"


	2. "He's a Bloody Demon!"

Storybrooke, Maine

************

"Mary Margaret?" I called out once again when I closed the door behind me. 

"SUSPENDED?!" Her voice rang out through the whole apartment. The neighbors could probably hear her.

I winced. So loud! "Well that's actually a funny story." I laughed nervously. Nervous, That's what I am. 

Have you seen Mary Margaret angry? The most terrifying thing on this green earth. Rarely, and I mean _ rarely _, is she angry, but when it involves me in school? She goes flying off the rails. I don’t have the best track record.

With her hands on her hips, leaning over the counter. Her posture is demanding me to explain myself. Still terrified out of my mind right now. 

"Well you know how girls are..." I slung my shoulder bag into one of the dining room chairs. "And _ you _ know they don't know what they're talking about when they spread gossip."

"And they were talking about your dad." Her entire posture changed from angry and tense to understanding and relaxed. Besides me, Graham and Ruby, Mary Margaret is the only other person who knew what happened with my father and the reason as to why I live with her. "I'll let you off the hook this time Serena, but next time learn to walk away."

"Yeah, I know."

I look away from her eyes and mindlessly play with the ring on my left hand. A simple silver branch wrapped around my finger, a dark green stone set in the middle, little fringes of silver holding it in place. I don't remember where I got it, as I've had it for as long as I can remember.

"Well," she sighed, "what do you want for dinner?" Changing the subject is just what I need.

I grab my keys off the dining table, "How about Granny's? I'm in the mood for some lasagna."

She smiles at me as we make our way over to Granny's, just on a leisurely stroll through the small town in Maine. Passing the docks, I can’t help but take in the amazing smell. While some might dislike the scent of the ocean, to me there is some feeling of home. It’s like I’m supposed to be sailing on the sea and not stuck on land. 

The little silver bell rang out, signifying that someone arrived. Mary Margaret and I decided to sit in a booth, me facing the door and her back turned to it. Ruby eventually came up to us and we placed our orders of two lasagnas and two hot cocas. We chatted for a little bit about the most strangest things. She eventually told me about the storybook she gave Henry earlier that day. Some book that just showed up in her closet this morning.

Right when the older black-haired woman finished her story, I heard the bell ring and looked up.

The scruffy looking sheriff of Storybrooke waltzed into the diner in his leather jacket and badge on his belt. His eyes scoured the whole diner, jumping from table to table until his eyes hit our booth. 

"Graham!" I waved him down, and with a smile on his face and a shake of his head he made his way over.

"How's my little seashell doing?" Weird nickname (I know), but it's been his name for me since, well, forever. I can't quite remember where it came from, but I suppose it's because of my love for the ocean.

"Good." I reply when he slides into the booth next to me. "Hey, do you need any help for the next three days?"

"Serena." Mary Margaret's tone was warning.

"What? I've got nothing to do for the next three days except watching Henry now."

Graham sighed, obviously knowing what happened. "The cause?"

"Guess." I roll my eyes at him. I should probably explain. Sure, I'm not the best of students, attendance-wise (if that makes sense). I'm a straight A student, but the number of times I've been suspended is insane, I’ll admit. However, each time I've been suspended I always either a. helped Graham or b. picked up another shift at the docks.

"I do need your help, actually." he sighs, clearly knowing the reason for my three unscheduled days off. "I need help finding old case files, and _ you _ have an odd knack for solving cases."

My face broke into a smile and I threw my arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem at all Serena." He reciprocated the hug, and once we broke off the three of us fell into a conversation about the simplest things. Boring, dull, enjoyable things.

Enjoying our meals and each other's company.

************

Neverland, a long time ago

************

I look out onto the beautiful scenery in front of me. The great Dark Jungle. A stunning view to draw and that's exactly what I'm doing. With each stroke of my pencil the landscape slowly starts to form on the thirty-seventh page of my drawing book. My father got it for me on my sixteenth birthday and it's almost been two years since that small event. Just me and my father on the deck of the Jolly Roger, him teaching me all he can about the stars and navigating the sea with them. 

That was before we showed up on Neverland. It's been a few months since we arrived in this realm, a few months since the whole Milah incident. I never understood why my father got involved with her since he never truly loved her like he did my mother. He's told me several times that no one would match to my mother, but I think one day he will find someone that means the world to him like my mother did.

Anyway, he's still searching to find a way to kill the Dark One, or Crocodile as he likes to call him. And after a few months I finally convinced him to let me step foot on the "wretched" island. His words not mine. I find this place actually beautiful. It makes me feel like I'm apart of nature and in reality.

My thoughts were interrupted by a British accent ringing through the small cliff edge I found myself on. "Well look who's finally on my island. Did your father finally let you out of your prison?"

I roll my eyes and close my book, placing my pencil inside as a marker. "Let me guess, it's the person who 'looks like a boy but is a bloody demon.'"

"Your father's words I presume?" I stand up from the cliff edge and turning towards the boy, even though were the same age. His brown hair with hints of blonde, his green eyes shining under the moonlight, the "demon" is casually leaning against a tree like he's the most innocent man in the world. 

"I mean I haven't seen you in person 'til today and he's right about the boy part, but I haven't been graced with the demon yet." I smirk at him.

I start to walk towards him to pass into the forest and start heading back to the Jolly Roger, but Peter Pan has other ideas. 

He grabs my wrist as I end up level with him, and he turns towards me with a glint in his eyes. He's studying me, trying to figure out who I am. "And what happens if I show you the demon?" He raises his eyebrow that is somehow very enchanting. 

"I guess you'll just have to find out." I look at him one more time then disappear in a cloud of black smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, I was back on the Jolly Roger. My father at the helm of the beautiful ship, and I stood behind him. He was oblivious to me seeing as I popped up magically, he was too busy steering the ship. 

I slowly sneak up on him, making sure to avoid the one floorboard that always squeaks, (he never has gotten that fixed.) Once I’m directly behind him, I pounce hopping onto his back taking him by surprise. 

“Ouf,” he exasperates while taking his hands off the wheel and under my knees, “seriously Cait? Even though you’re a teenager you still act like a child.” He shakes his head at me as I hop off his back. 

“Come on! This ship would be so uptight and boring if you didn’t have me here!” I replied.

He turns towards me once he orders Smee to take the wheel. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way my little star.”

That’s his nickname for me. When I was born, supposedly the North Star was at its brightest and when my father held me in his arms, I pointed up to it. Thus, the nickname “little star” started.

He pulls me into a side hug and walks towards the aft of the ship, facing Neverland. Pointing his hand out towards the island he says, “One day we’ll leave this place. Once I find a way to kill the Crocodile, I promise that we can leave this hell of a realm and enjoy the high seas like we used to.” 

“How long do you think it will take you, papa?”

“Hopefully not long, Cait. Once I find his secret, we will leave instantly. I don’t want to spend any more time in this realm then we have to.” One of the crewmen called out to him saying that they need him. “I’ll see you for dinner.” With those words and a kiss on my forehead he leaves to deal with whatever the crew needs, and I’m left with my thoughts and Neverland.

I look out towards the island. All he sees his darkness within it, but all I see is beauty. The way nature and magic has taken over the realm, there’s a sense of peace and serenity to it, something that could never be found at our home. While I do miss home, Neverland holds a certain comfort to it that I never found when I was in the Enchanted Forest (land-wise at least).

Not only was the island fascinating, but Peter Pan was a mystery. There was something about him that not only screamed danger, but also enticed adventure (probably not the best combination). Even though my father has warned me to not interact with the people on the island, I have the feeling that I can’t escape the inevitable possibility that I’ll see him again (now that really sounds cliché).


End file.
